Godsent
by extra-Mt
Summary: Misty is an angel of death roaming around. Her job is to guide souls to where they need to be. Cordelia happens to be the angel's next task, but Misty accidentally establishes a friendship with the target. A hint of crossover with asylum.
1. Chapter 1

Misty absentmindedly strolled down the street of New Orleans, her hands in the pocket of her black pants. The loud clicking sounds of her black boots echoed in her ears, and Misty hummed in satisfaction. It was a typical cloudy day, the sky threatening to pour in any time soon. The humidity in the air left an unpleasant feeling in her lungs. Sighing audibly, she brought her hand up and combed through her untamed blonde hair.

She searched for the thing she needed to find, but it's quite challenging when she didn't know exactly what it was. A faint sound of thunder from miles away reached her ear, and a noiseless curse slipped out of her mouth. Hurrying on the unknown path, the wild blonde looked around. She could feel some weak energy pulling her sleeve, so she let it lead her way.

When she turned the corner to her right, she found a girl no older than 10 sitting on the pavement crying. Misty tilted her head to assess the situation; it appears to be that the girl's knees were covered with scratches. _She must've tripped on something. But where could her parents be?_ Misty casually sauntered to the crying girl while glancing over her shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?" Squatting to be eye-level with the girl, she examined the injured knees. "Don't you worry. I'll make the pain go away." She covered the knees with her hands. She concentrated her power in her hands, and when she lifted the hands, not a single scratch could be seen on the girl's knees. The wild blonde smiled warmly at the girl, who had stopped crying and now was staring at the woman with wonder.

"Are you a witch, too?" The girl questioned with innocence, wiping her tears off with her hands frantically.

Misty tilted her head to one side to the question but decided not to answer. "Where is your mom, or papa? You can't be in the street alone."

"My family lives in Virginia. I live with Miss. Cordelia and Miss. Zoe and Miss. Queenie and other girls." The little girl proudly informed the woman about her family.

"Ok…Let's get you home, then." Misty let out a sigh, desperately wanting to get rid of the girl as soon as possible. She had better things to do than taking care of a tiny human being. God knows she could miss her target if she kept wasting time here. _Yeah, God knows_. She snorted at her own joke.

The girl stood up cheerily and unexpectedly grabbed Misty's hand before walking to her said home. "My name is Racheal. What is your name?" She looked up at the woman many feet taller than her.

"Misty." Sighing loudly in her mind, Misty reluctantly let the girl drag her down the street. _I didn't sign up for this._ She glared up to the sky.

000000

The wild blonde was impressed when she entered the front gate of the enormous white house. New Orleans surely had a lot of historical buildings, but this one was esthetically pleasing to the woman's eyes. She couldn't help but look around to admire the beauty of the exterior while Racheal pulled her arm and invited her into the house.

Misty let out a sigh of relief when the girl finally let go of her hand and disappeared into a room closest to the door. Anxious to go back to her original task, she turned around to grab a door knob, but she froze instantly when a soft voice of a woman stopped her.

"Um, may I help you with something, miss?"

Misty turned around and saw a woman slightly shorter than her standing in the hallway. Her eyes filled with caution at the sight of the intruder. The wild blonde searched for words but was interrupted by the little girl, who re-emerged from the room and hugged the neatly clothed woman.

"She healed my knees, Miss. Cordelia! She is one of us. I fell down, but she made the pain go away!" Racheal told the woman excitedly.

The shorter woman raised an eyebrow at the girl before looking back at the wild blonde, who offered a forced smile. "I see, um, why don't you join your sisters? They are in the classroom." The woman pushed the girl's back a little. Racheal gave her a big nod and waved at Misty before walking away.

Misty waved back rather awkwardly, but her eyes soon moved from the girl to the woman before her. "Um." She breathed out and scratched her head in awkwardness. She still needed to continue her search, but something told her this was the exact place she needed to be. Deciding to explore the house more, Misty stepped closer to the other woman and offered a hand. "I'm Misty."

"Cordelia Goode, the headmistress." The woman graciously took the hand with a smile. "Would you like a cup of tea, Misty? It's the least I can do to thank you for helping my girl."

"Sure, I'd love that." Misty stuck her hands in her pocked and nodded shyly as she followed the shorter woman to the kitchen. There was something about this woman that made the wild blonde nervous. It could be the way she walked with grace or maybe the rosy scent of her perfume that the wild blonde somehow felt so familiar with. While Cordelia turned on the electric kettle and got two cups from a pantry, Misty's eyes barely left the other woman. It was like an invisible force was controlling her eye movement.

The headmistress poured boiled water in the cups before sitting on the aisle in the kitchen, offering one cup to the wild blonde, who quietly uttered a word of appreciation. "Thank you, again, for Racheal. She went to a field trip with her sisters, but no one told me she was missing." Cordelia knotted her brows and sighed, her hands cupping her mug.

"It's not a problem." Misty shrugged her shoulders. "May I have sugar?"

"Oh, of course." The headmistress grabbed a jar of sugar cubes swiftly and handed it to Misty. She was going to ask if she needed milk as well, but she shut up as she saw the wild blonde dumping six sugars or eight in her earl grey.

When Misty noticed the astonishment in the other's eyes, she smiled bashfully. "It's a nice house you got here." She cleared her throat and stirred her tea, trying to stimulate a conversation with the headmistress.

Cordelia raised her eyes from the cup of colored sugar water, still struggling to process what she just saw. "Thank you. It's an academy actually." She brought her cup to the mouth, but the steam of the beverage indicated it needed to be cooled down. Frowning slightly at the heat, her eyes moved to the wild blonde across the kitchen island. The headmistress watched with her mouth agape as Misty downed her tea as if it was lukewarm water. Granted, Cordelia wasn't one to handle hot food very well, but the tea must be still boiling hot. She blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Oh, ok." Misty gulped the liquid till the last drop before putting the cup down. "So, you are a teacher?"

"Well, sort of. I run this place." Cordelia waved her hands vaguely before glancing back at the empty cup on the other side of the table.

"What do you guys teach? It's obviously not a public school."

Cordelia hesitated at this question for a moment. "It's…it's Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies." She hoped this answer would be sufficient for the wild blonde to understand, but Misty's face remained blank. The headmistress sighed silently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing, cautiously selecting her words not to scare the other woman away. "We are a group of witches. I'm sure you've heard of the coven. It's everywhere on the media." Cordelia quietly explained, checking the other's facial expression.

The face of the wild blonde, however, stayed the same as before. The voice of the woman was surely registered in Misty's brain, but her thoughts were somewhere else. When the headmistress had lifted her hand to touch her hair, Misty surely had seen a tattoo on the woman's wrist. A tattoo of some kind of a plant with roots. And in that instant, the wild blonde knew exactly who she was talking to. It was the image that had been stuck in her mind for days. An invisible hand never failed to lead her to where she had to go, Misty mused. She internally smirked, thanking the little Racheal. "Yeah, I don't keep up with current events." Coming back to earth, the wild blonde shrugged nonchalantly and shot her a grin.

Cordelia was somewhat taken aback at the calmness of the woman. There were just so many weird things about the woman with untamed golden hair, and Cordelia momentarily remembered what Racheal had said. "Are you– What Racheal said, is it true?"

The wild blonde raised an eyebrow with a mischievously grin on her face, but she was interrupted by another person, who had just come running to the kitchen.

"Um, sorry, I didn't know we had a guest." A girl with straight brunette hair had an apologetic expression as she looked at the two women back and forth anxiously from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Zoe, this is Misty. She found Racheal alone in the street and brought her home." Cordelia calmly notified the brunette, who suddenly started to fidget.

"Ah, yeah, about that. I was going to tell you…" The girl looked down and mumbled, but her head shot back when she remembered why she was there. "You have to come, though. The girls are arguing with each other again. It might get physical soon."

Cordelia groaned and brought her hand to her forehead. "Ok, I'll be there." She heard the girl mumble something and run back to the classroom. She sighed with her shoulders, staring at the untouched cup of tea and glancing at the wild blonde.

Misty sensed it was time for her to leave and stood up from the chair. "I'll disappear, then." She smiled at Cordelia, who nodded apologetically. They made their way to the hallway, both looking in the direction of the source of voices.

"It was nice meeting you, Misty." Cordelia turned to the taller woman and offered her a sincere smile.

"You, too. Cordelia." The wild blonde shot back a smile, making sure to emphasize each syllables of her name like a prayer before heading to the front door.

After Misty had turned around, Cordelia did the same and walked to the said classroom to deal with her teenagers. When she reached the room at the end of the hallway, the headmistress turned her head to the front door of the building. She was certain she hadn't heard the door open or shut, but the woman in black clothes was nowhere to be seen.

0000000

Cordelia swiftly sauntered to the greenhouse to have some alone time after a hectic day of back-to-back telephone meetings. It was typical for the Supreme to spend most of her waking moments in her office, but a little break wouldn't hurt, the Supreme told herself. It wouldn't be surprising if her brain exploded if she kept stressing herself out any way. She let out a wholehearted sigh as she tried to find the key of the greenhouse among many.

The greenhouse was her sanctuary, and she barely let anyone inside. With the prosperity and growing population of the coven, the Supreme had considered several times opening the place for everyone, but she wouldn't have any place to relax then. Her office had a phone and a laptop, and the walls of her bedroom weren't thick enough to shut out noises. She would invite people into the greenhouse if it was the last resort, but until then, it was her safe haven.

Stepping inside, Cordelia made her way to the sink, grabbing a tin watering can on the way. It was her first thing to do in the greenhouse. Watering plants and checking their conditions was not only a necessity but also a source of relaxation. It calmed her perpetually troubling mind to be surrounded by her beloved plants. Filling up the watering can, she hummed lightly, but her humming stopped when her ears picked up some noise behind her. She cautiously turned around, ready to fight back any enemies, but there was nobody to be seen. _Working too much_. Cordelia shook her head to shake off her paranoid thoughts.

Deciding she could use distraction, Cordelia strolled across the greenhouse to the speaker. She attached her phone before putting the music on shuffle. The sweet melody of Kind of Woman filled the room, and Cordelia swayed her hip in rhythm.

"I like that song."

A voice came out of absolutely nowhere, and Cordelia thought her heart stopped for a second. Letting out a piteous yelp, her eyes shot in the direction of the voice, her hand on the chest in shock. A piercing sound of the watering can dropping on the floor echoed against the walls of the greenhouse, followed by deadly silence. The startled woman stared at the wild blonde sitting on the large table in the middle of the room, her legs dangling.

"Oops."

"How did you –?" Cordelia's eyes moved from the door and the woman back and forth. "You – you are…"

"Misty. Nice to see you again, Cordelia." Misty gave her a dramatic bow, her arm drawing a circle in the air and stopping at her chest.

"How did you get in here? I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, I came in before you. That's why."

"No, it can't be true. The door was locked."

"No, it wasn't."

The Supreme grimaced. She was absolutely sure the door had been locked, and the only key to the door had been in her hand all day. "Ah, ok… um, what can I help you today?" She felt defeated, puzzled, and unnerved. _Why does she have to be so elusive?_

"Just stopping by, to see how you're doing." Misty got on her feet and sauntered around the greenhouse, her boots loudly clicking. "It's a lovely greenhouse you have here."

"Thank you." Cordelia quietly replied.

The wild blonde gave her a big dorky smile before going back to examine the room, humming along with the music. The Supreme wasn't happy with any of what the woman had said, but it appeared that the woman was satisfied just looking at the plants. Cordelia stood there helplessly as strange silence filled up the room, her eyes not daring to leave the taller blonde just in case.

Some more minutes passed, and the headmistress eventually decided to go back to her original task and started to water the plants. Misty tactfully stayed out of her way while wholeheartedly entertained herself with the environment. Neither of them spoke, Misty enjoying the music while Cordelia unsure of the situation.

The alchemist snatched a jar of herbs from the shelves, starting to brew some tea to calm her nerves. It didn't look like the wild blonde was leaving any time soon. She might as well use the time efficiently. The buzzing sound of boiling water had a relaxing effect, and Cordelia allowed herself to close her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What'cha making right there?" The wild blonde appeared right next to her without making much sound, causing Cordelia's heart to jump yet again.

"Um, it's just tea. The herbs help you relax." Misty hummed in response, peering down into the water-filled glass. "Would you – would you like a cup?" The Supreme politely asked.

"Sure!" The wild blonde beamed, mischief in her eyes. "I love tea."

Cordelia couldn't help but give a bitter smile at this. The last time she offered the taller woman a cup of tea, she basically turned that into tea-infused sugar water. It was rather impossible to trust the woman's taste buds, but whatever. The Supreme sat at the island with her cup, blowing air to cool the beverage down.

Misty, on the other hand, wasted no time to take a big gulp. The greenhouse didn't have any sugar she could use, so she instead dumped a teaspoon of cinnamon (with Cordelia's permission, of course). The Supreme observed the other woman's every move with disbelief and curiosity. It didn't bother her that the wild blonde didn't enjoy the tea as it was, but it certainly troubled her to imagine what the tea would taste like with so much cinnamon.

"So, um, what do you do for living, Misty?" Clearing her throat, Cordelia asked softly. _At least she can have a normal conversation like a regular person._

"For living, like, as a job?" Misty cocked her head while collecting the remnant of the spice at the bottom of the cup with her finger. "I take people where they're meant to be." She shrugged nonchalantly, licking the cinnamon off her finger.

"A taxi driver?"

"More like a guide." The wild blonde learned on the table, resting her chin on her palm. "What do _you_ do for living?" With a sassy grin, she challenged the other as if it was some kind of a game.

"Well, I am the Supreme and the headmistress of the coven."

"But what do you do?"

"I lead the witches and deal with the media as a Supreme, and as a headmistress, I recruit new girls to the coven, make sure everyone has what they need, and manage finance." Of course it was just a part of her duties, but Cordelia didn't think the other woman wanted any more details. It was just for the sake of the conversation anyway.

Misty hummed. "It sounds like you are an awfully important person, then."

"In a way, yes. The coven has only one Supreme at a time."

"What happens when you die?"

Cordelia grimaced slightly; it was not every day even for the Supreme to be asked such a question. "Um, generally speaking, when a Supreme dies, it's because her energy is absorbed by the next Supreme. So, it can be said that the most important task of the Supreme is to find her successor while she's still alive." _Which my mother failed to do_ , Cordelia silently added.

"You don't feel like your energy is sucked up by someone yet?"

"…No…No, I don't."

"But you can get killed in a conventional way, too, yes? Like, getting shot or getting hit by a car?"

The Supreme was dumfounded at this point, her mouth left open and forgotten. She had dealt with the press many times, and some of them were quite rude, but she had never been asked so casually about her death. It confused her even more that the wild blonde didn't seem to notice the graveness of her inquiry. _What is she trying to achieve here?_

"Are you, planning to kill me or something?"

Misty cocked her head as if the other woman had said something strange. Glancing sideways, she pondered for a hot second before shaking her head. "Nope."

"Are you sure? Because there was a pause before you said no."

"Nah, I'm sure, yeah. I am _not_ trying to kill you."

Cordelia had no clue how to react. _Is she mocking me? Why me? Who is this woman? What does she want from me?_ Take back what she had said earlier; the wild blonde couldn't hold a conversation like a regular person. Cordelia's brain seemed to have given up on her, and all she could do was to sip her tea pathetically, eyes staring into space. Silence occupied the room ever again.

Just as the deafening silence was about to drive Cordelia insane, there was a light knock on the heavy door of the greenhouse. Behind the door was Zoe, standing awkwardly.

"Sorry if I interrupted you're alone time, but I came to fetch you for dinner." The brunette glanced over Cordelia's shoulder but said nothing to the other woman inside.

"Ah, I'll skip it tonight. I'm not really-"

"But it's the anniversary. I thought you were giving a speech." The girl knotted her brows in confusion.

"Shit, I totally forgot. You know what? I'll be there soon. Thanks."

And with that, Zoe walked away swiftly. This entire weird situation messed up her brain, and it has slipped out of her mind that it was the second anniversary of her ascension to the Supremacy. She couldn't miss this dinner. On the second thought, she was actually grateful for the interruption. God knows the conversation with the wild blonde was going absolutely nowhere.

"Misty? I'm sorry but I-"

Sighing quietly, the Supreme turned around to ask the other to leave. But there was no one in the greenhouse but herself. She looked around in puzzlement. The only exit was blocked by her, but there was no sign of the wild blonde anywhere, either. She considered the possibility that she might've been delusional, but there was nothing to cause a delusion, and there was a cup with cinnamon residue on the table. _What on earth is she?_ Cordelia sighed greatly, and she put the cups in the sink before heading back to the academy building.

The wild blonde watched the door shut behind the other woman, her legs swinging from the island. The greenhouse was such a cozy place for the woman, and she could easily spend hours in there. But it was her duty to watch the Supreme until her time. She jumped off of the island and walked to the door. Cordelia had locked it, but it didn't matter to the wild blonde as she walked right through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty watched the other woman every day dutifully. She never left the academy since the day one, as that's how her job worked. It's just that she only made herself visible to the other woman when she felt like it. She had a home, a little shack back in the swamp, but it was a temporary shelter when she wasn't on duty. She didn't need a place to stay anyways; sleeping and earing weren't survival requirements for the wild blonde.

For the past few days of observing the headmistress, Misty had discovered that her mother used to be the Supreme (she was usually referred to as _the_ bitch), that the brunette girl who wouldn't stop fidgeting was a right-hand woman of the Supreme along with a black girl with an attitude, and most importantly, the wild blonde saw how much the Supreme was adored and respected by everyone. _Too perfect to be true_ , Misty mused. She had worked on hundreds of humans before, but every single one of them had a dark side. _That's what humans are. Everyone has a dark secret or two._ Misty just had yet to see that of Cordelia.

It was a late night at the academy, and Misty was sitting on the balcony of the headmistress's bedroom. The sky was clear and cicadas were singing at the star-clad sky. There was a movement inside the room, and the wild blonde turned her head around. Cordelia had just gotten out of the shower, her body covered by a white bathrobe and some water threatening to drip from her blonde hair.

Misty wasn't going to lie; the woman was one of the most beautiful human beings she had ever laid eyes on. But it wasn't all for the wild blonde. There was something more about the human, something closed to familiarity of some sort. She watched Cordelia intensely from behind the window, trying to identify the feeling, but she realized there was something different tonight.

Cordelia's brows were knotted together, and her body language indicated a great deal of stress. She was pacing around the room back and forth, her frown deepening every second.

The angel jumped off of the banister and waltzed into the room. _Is tonight the night?_ Although there was not a change in Cordelia's aura, misty couldn't help but wonder. One thing about her job was that she never knew precisely when a person would draw their last breath. It could be within a day since she was assigned, or it could take weeks. It wasn't her call when a person's time was up. It was literally the fate only God knew. Misty could only sense it; sometimes her inner conscious, which was connected to that of her boss, told her, and sometimes she could visibly see the aura of the person fading away. Although Misty could hear the woman's suffering, nothing implied that the angel was needed at the moment.

Placing herself on the vanity chair, the wild blonde watched as the other woman collapsed on the bed. With her curled up in a fetal position, the queen-sized bed looked even vaster. It certainly wasn't the first time Misty saw a human break down, in fact, she'd done it countless times. Yet, for some reason, it clenched somewhere in her chest to see this aspect of Cordelia.

The woman was sobbing, but not audibly. She was trying so hard not to make a sound while her eyes formed puddles on the pillow. No one could've told she was crying without seeing her scrunched face, that's how silently and motionlessly she cried.

Guilt suddenly washed over Misty. Maybe it wasn't such a noble thing to do. Maybe that's what human call invasion of privacy. She wanted to hold the woman and tell her everything would be alright, but who was she to say that? Even she knew it would freak the hell out of the woman if she appeared in her bedroom in the middle of the night. Plus, it would be a huge lie if she said everything would be fine, when she knew the time was running out for the woman.

So Misty brought her knees to the chest and buried her face in arms instead. With her eyes closed, the only thing she could hear was occasional snuffling sounds of the Supreme. The angel sat there throughout the night, wondering why her chest was screaming.

000000

The following morning, Cordelia stood in the kitchen, still struggling to keep her eyes open. All she needed now was a nice cup of coffee, and then she would prepare for the day before the girls would wake up. Pouring coffee, she went to grab the jar of sugar, but the headmistress grimaced at the almost-empty jar. She was sure it was full a few days ago. She attempted to think with her still-slumbering brain. Cordelia wasn't the only person who drank coffee or tea, but even so, it couldn't be gone in just a few days. She glanced over to the counter. _Could it have something to do with the bagels?_ The girls had been complaining that bagels kept missing.

Cordelia sighed tiredly; she would deal with that later. Just as she sat in the chair, loud footsteps from the hallway caught her attention. The headmistress looked up, and there she was, her possible assassin, Misty. The wild blonde sheepishly sauntered towards Cordelia.

"Morning."

"…Good morning, Misty…"

"I got your mail." The wild blonde put some envelopes and the newspaper on the table.

 _As if she lives here. How the hell did she get in?_ "Thank you. You really didn't have to do that." With a forced smile, Cordelia told the other.

Misty wore a proud smile, leaning against the kitchen island while the headmistress checked the mail. The wild blonde unapologetically stared at the other woman. Cordelia's eyes were a little swollen from crying, but other than that, there was not a hint of her breakdown.

"Um, what?" Feeling the heavy gaze on her, Cordelia awkwardly questioned.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good. How about yourself?"

"You look a little tired."

The headmistress sighed internally, still having no clue as to what the woman wanted. Perhaps the wild blonde was simply trying to be friendly; but if she wanted to kill the headmistress, then why would she try to be friends with her? Cordelia decided to abandon this conversation and enjoy her morning coffee instead. The wild blonde didn't seem to mind the silence anyway. She sipped her drink, while Misty continued her blatant stare.

Just as the Supreme finished her drink and feared that she might have to talk to the wild blonde again, she heard several people coming into the kitchen. The girls greeted their headmistress with sleepy eyes, making their way to the dining room for breakfast. They peered at the strange woman in black, but none of them said anything to her except for one girl.

"Misty! Good morning." A little girl excitedly ran to Misty and wrapped her tiny arms around the woman's legs.

The girl's head barely reached Misty's hip, and the wild blonde patted her head, a little taken back by the young energy. "Hey, good morning…" Misty looked at the headmistress for help. She remembered the girl's face, just not the name. Cordelia took the hint and whispered the name, which Misty repeated. "…Racheal."

"What are you doing here?" The girl beamed at the tall woman.

"Just talking to Miss. Cordelia." Misty gently ripped the girl away from her.

"Are you coming to the swamp with us today?"

"The swamp?"

"We are all going to the swamp." Racheal grabbed Misty's hand. "Miss. Cordelia, can Misty come with us, please?" Looking up at her headmistress, the girl asked innocently, expectation in her chocolate brown eyes.

The two women looked at each other, unsure what to say. It was obvious to both of them that the kid took a liking to the taller woman. It would break her heart to say no to her, but Misty was reluctant, hoping the other woman would come up with an excuse.

Cordelia was as hesitant as the other woman at the request; she needed to take every girl to the excursion, and she didn't know if it was a good idea to take someone whose intention remained unclear to the Supreme. _She could kill me in the woods._ She figured she could at least attempt to talk the girl out of it so she wouldn't have to put her life in danger. Cordelia shifted her attention from the wild blonde to the girl, who was smiling brightly with so much innocence. _Oh god, I can't._

"Of course."

Both of the women groaned silently and rolled their eyes.

000

"Ok, everyone, gather up. Time to go home."

Cordelia yelled in the woods. The girls and her council had spent almost three hours at the swamp, collecting rare plants and the swamp mud. The sky was getting darker, and the Supreme decided they had had enough fun.

As the girls assembled around her and the council, Cordelia mentally counted the number of girls, making sure everyone was there. But no matter how many times she counted, the number wasn't what it had to be. Cordelia frowned profoundly. There should be one more, and then, it hit her.

"Where is Racheal?" Turning abruptly to her council member next to her, the Supreme inquired, her eyes wide in concern and terror. The brunette scanned the group of girls, looking for the one specific one. "Zoe. I told you watch out for her."

Blood was drained from the brunette's face in an instant, and now she was in panic. "I'm sorry. God. Oh my god." She stuttered, her mind blank and palms sweating.

"Ok, calm down." The Supreme brought her hand in front of Zoe's face. "I will go look for her. You and Queenie take everybody home safe. Can you do that?"

Zoe nods frantically and ran to Queenie, who was standing a few feet away from them. When the Supreme made sure the black girl got the message and gave the older woman a nod, she nodded in response before walking away from the group.

Truth to be told, Cordelia didn't know where the little girl could possibly be. The swamp was enormous, and there were alligators in the water. The last thing the woman wanted was for the girl to be found dead. Cordelia's hands formed fists at the horrifying possibility. Even though she knew it wouldn't help her solve this problem, the blonde woman couldn't help but blame this on Zoe. It certainly wasn't the first time Racheal went stray from everyone, so it was necessary for them to pay extra attention to the girl. Yet, here she went, looking for the little one in the middle of the woods.

"Racheal?" Cordelia shouted the name. She could try performing Divination, but it would be challenging considering she didn't have any object of the girl to rely on. Witches aren't supernatural psychics who could locate anything from anywhere. So all she could do was to walk through the woods like a person without magic, but the wicked humidity made even that hard for the Supreme. "Racheal!" She screamed yet again. She felt like crying. _How am I going to explain to her parents if she got hurt?_

"Racheal?"

"Cordelia."

"Misty!"

The wild blonde appeared right behind Cordelia, making her heart jump in surprise for the hundredth times. With her current problem occupying her mind, the Supreme had forgotten about the mysterious woman. "Misty, I don't have time for this right now. I need to find-"

"I know." Misty interrupted the sentence, and Cordelia gave her a small grimace. "Follow me."

The wild blonde started to walk without waiting any answer. Cordelia was hesitant, but given her current situation, she didn't have any other options. It remained a mystery to the Supreme where Misty was leading her to, and it was still possible that the wild blonde was going to kill her right there. At least if she was killed, she wouldn't have to face Racheal's parents.

The women kept walking. Not even once did the wild blonde look back at the other to make sure she was following. It offered Cordelia a good opportunity to observe the woman from behind. The untamed curly hair bounced on her strong shoulders with every step she took. Her upper body was clad in a black jacket with fringes, and her slender legs in black leather pants. The pair of black Oxford boots was covered with swamp mud as she made her way. There was no denying that there was some out-worldly aura around the woman. Misty was the kind of woman who could make men and women turned around to see on the street. She looked like the girl Cordelia's ex-boyfriend had cheated on her with in college.

The pair of brown eyes glared at the back of the wild blonde as they kept walking. They came to somewhere spacious, but Cordelia's eyes never left where they were. It was until the wild blonde turned around that the Supreme realized the small hat in front of them. The hat had many holes in the walls, and veins were crawling up the wooden walls. It didn't look like anyone resided to Cordelia.

She raised a brow at Misty, but the wild blonde only beckoned with her head to go inside. The Supreme timidly walked through the door, trying not to forget about the other woman behind her. If she was truly an assassin, this ruin would be a perfect place to hide a body. With the summer sun, she couldn't see in the dark room at first. She blinked a few times and waited for her eyes to adapt to the dark. When she was able to make out objects in there, her eyes caught a silhouette of a person on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh god. Racheal!" Cordelia immediately stopped worrying about her life, and ran to the bed, kneeling down to see the girl's face. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw the girl's eyes closed. She picked up the girl and held her tight in her arms. Fear and panic took over her mind, and Cordelia started to form incoherent words.

"She's just sleeping. Don't worry." Misty said casually, strolling towards the horrified woman.

Cordelia looked up, her eyes slightly teary. "Thank you." She mastered a whisper, which Misty only dismissed with a shrug.

They walked out of the woods without saying much to each other, which Cordelia was thankful for. She was exhausted, and it would've been difficult to talk to the other woman in this state. The Supreme called a cab, and she held Racheal all the way to the academy.

When they got to the academy, several people, including Zoe, ran out of the building to know what had happened. The brunette particularly seemed to be relieved to find out the girl was safe. Cordelia allowed them to take the girl from her arms. She shook her arms in the air as soon as the weight of the girl left her.

Watching the people walk back in, Cordelia turned around to Misty. The wild blonde was about to walk away, and Cordelia felt slight guilt for not trusting the woman before. Her motive was still unclear to the Supreme, but at least she knew the woman was benevolent.

"Hey, thank you for helping me. I couldn't find her on my own."

Misty stopped walking and turned around. Her face showed a little confusion at the sentence. "You already said that."

"I know, and I'm saying this again."

The wild blonde nodded thoughtfully, her hands stuck in her pockets. It was rare for Misty to be appreciated for her action. She kicked the dirt on the ground, not knowing how human respond to such repetitive gratitude.

Silence fell upon them, and Cordelia sensed the nervousness of the other. She needed to come up with something, anything to say to the wild blonde, but without taking her eyes off her. The Supreme had learned by now that the wild blonde would disappear into thin air the second she turned her back.

"We are throwing a BBQ party next week. Would you like to come?" Cordelia asked tentatively, effectively catching Misty's attention.

"A party?"

Misty tilted her head, and Cordelia nodded in response. "Well, something tells me that you will be there anyway, but this time you have my invitation." Her words showed sassiness, but there was a small but genuine smile on the face of Cordelia.

"Ok." Without taking the hint of sassiness, Misty answered, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Good. See you then."

Cordelia gave her a smile and started to walk to the academy. Reaching for the door, she turned around to see the street. As expected, there was no sign of Misty anywhere in her sight.

00000000

"What the fuck are the sugar and cinnamon for?" Picking up the condiments from the table, Queenie frowned suspiciously at the Supreme.

It was a sunny summer day perfect for an outdoor party like this. All the students and teachers at the coven gathered at the academy, chatting and running around. Laughter echoed everywhere, and Cordelia couldn't be more content.

"They are, you know, just in case." With an awkward smile, Cordelia took the jar from the girl's grip and put it back next to paper plates. The Supreme sighed; it was past noon, and they had already started the party an hour ago, and yet the wild blonde hadn't showed up. It was rather natural on Misty's part since the Supreme hadn't told her the specific time, but somehow Cordelia had assumed that the other woman would know.

It was about twenty minutes later that the wild blonde showed up at the gate. The woman seemed to be taken aback at the density of the crowd.

"Misty!" Cordelia abandoned her task and made her way to the other woman, who was standing like an abandoned sheep. "Hi, you look great." With a big smile on her face, Cordelia offered a polite compliment.

Misty looked down at her clothes in confusion. "This is how I look every day."

Awkward silence filled the air between them, Cordelia not knowing what to say, and Misty still puzzled.

"Well, help yourself. We've already started." Cordelia looked around and waved her hands vaguely. There were many kinds of meat and vegetables Misty couldn't name, but whatever was grilled smelled amazing. Cordelia stayed there and watched as the wild blonde went through her options, but the observation was interrupted when someone called her name. She looked at the direction of the voice and found Queenie pointing her finger at something.

"Sorry, I have to go." Patting Misty's shoulder, Cordelia informed softly before walking away.

The heavy smell of burning meat entered Misty's nostrils, and she picked up a piece from the grill with her hand. Hesitation remained in her behavior until she took a bite, but soon the woman got herself some more of whatever of those.

"Hello."

With her mouth full, she turned around to the voice. A red-haired woman, as tall as Misty herself, in her probably late 30's stood there, her eyes filled with wonder and mischief. She tilted her head and smiled at the wild blonde, waiting for her to swallow what was in her mouth and to respond.

Drinking the meat down her throat, Misty returned a smile. "Hi."

"I like your jacket."

"Thanks."

"I've never met you before, have I? I'm Allison."

"Misty."

A few feet away from them, Cordelia was sweating in front of a grill. Cooking food for people at a party surely wasn't in her job description, but here she was, preparing more for hungry witches. She wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She wasn't particularly good with the heat, and the direct sunlight truly took a toll on her system.

"Yo, look at that. Alli is doing it again."

The voice of Queenie was registered in her feeble ears, and the Supreme followed the black girl's gaze. The redhead was having a conversation with Misty. If a stranger saw the sight, they would think nothing of it, but Cordelia knew it better. She had dealt with it too many times to believe the woman's intention was completely pure. Unintentional groans escaped from her gut, and Cordelia kept glaring at the two of them.

Allison was flirting with the wild blonde, she could gather as much. The question was, does Misty know? From her experience with the other, Cordelia wanted to say the wild blonde was oblivious to the situation. Yet, it was Misty, nothing about her went as expected.

Letting out a long, loud sigh, the Supreme glanced at Queenie in hope of a solution. "I don't know. Should I rescue her?" A mix of frustration and uncertainty was intertwined in her voice, but it was swiped away by a casual shrug of the black girl. Moveing her attention back to the flirting woman, she saw Allison had a hand resting on Misty's arm. Cordelia wondered what kind of expression the wild blonde wore under the curly hair right now.

As if her contemplations were audible, Misty suddenly turned around, looking for the blonde woman. The expression on Misty's face remained neutral, but Cordelia's instinct told her to go up to rescue the wild blonde.

"Misty. I need to show you something. Come with me?"

Cordelia acted as casual as she could master. Not paying much attention to the redhead, the Supreme grabbed a hand of the wild blonde, a silent warning to the redhead. The long fingers felt unbelievably cold in Cordelia's hand, which was fried under the sun. Holding the hand made the Supreme realize she had never touched the wild blonde before. It was strange; something Cordelia couldn't name. Uneasiness washed over her mind, and Cordelia cleared her throat before leaving the redhead with Misty.

They walked through the witchy crowd, Cordelia hyperaware of the icy hand in hers. Stopping at the balcony, where the Supreme could supervise people, she let go of Misty's hand and sat down on the step.

Misty seated herself next to the woman, curiously looking at her face.

"What's the thing you want to show me?"

"Oh, it was just an excuse to get you away from her." The Supreme waved her hands in the air, smiling sheepishly.

"Why?"

Misty's question caused her brain to stop momentarily. Opening her mouth to say something, Cordelia looked at the wild blonde and the redhead back and forth. "I thought-, wait." Cordelia examined the other's face, apprehension clouded her eyes. Did she misunderstand this whole thing? What if Misty was actually enjoying talking to Allison and Cordelia ruined the conversation? But the wild blonde appeared to be as clueless as always. "Misty, do you realize that she was hitting on you?"

"What's that mean?" The wild blonde knotted her eyebrows in perplexity.

"It means that she was…" _trying to get in your pants,_ Cordelia wanted to say. "It means she found you attractive and wanted to get to know you."

"Oh…really?"

"Yes, that's what she does. She hits on everyone she finds attractive."

The Supreme had no idea when she'd hired the woman as a teacher, but it gradually came to light that the woman was a huge player. It didn't bother the Supreme; what her people did with their lives was none of her business. And even though she was a flirter, Allison knew where to draw a line. But today was different. She couldn't and shouldn't hit on the wild blonde.

"She hits on you, too?"

"What?"

"That woman, she hits on you like she hits on me?"

Cordelia attempted to respond quickly, but something in her throat absorbed her voice. Small red spots were scattered on her neck and cheek, and it got even worse as she became self-conscious.

"I…no. No, she doesn't."

"But you said she does that to every attractive person."

"Well, I was, ah, not literal. I just…figuratively…"Waving hands lamely, she explained as best as she could. Embarrassed by the frankness of the other woman, all she could do was stammer while her eyes stared at one trash on the ground.

The behavior of the Supreme only confused Misty even more. She could guess the embarrassment of the other woman from the deep blush, but she didn't know why. Was she ashamed of her inability to use words correctly? Humans were such complicated creatures, and most of things about them or their world didn't make sense to her.

Like this party, for example. Why do humans gather in one place and spend time doing nothing but talk? Why do they look so happy? Why do they look so amused to see other humans? Of course, Misty had an appearance of a human, but it was only a façade to facilitate her job. Her boss had told her before that the heart was what made human complicated and great. Misty, who didn't have one of these, understood nothing about the complexity of the blood pumping vessel.

Although nothing made sense to her, she still could see why human enjoy good food. _Maybe that's why they are happy_ , Misty thought as she devoured turkey sausages. The food was sucked in the void that was Misty's body, no nutrition would be absorbed, but at least it left a pleasant feeling on her tongue.

Cordelia peered at the plate and let out a small laugh. Her blush was long gone, and now curiosity was painted on her face as the wild blonde was practically swallowing a sausage. Putting her elbow on her thigh, she rested her head on the hand.

"You know, we have sugar and cinnamon."

"Huh?" Misty looked at the other woman, another sausage in her hand already.

"Don't you need them for your sausages?" She beckoned with her head to make Misty see the direction of the condiments.

"No. Why would I?" The blue eyes suspiciously shifted from her plate to the face of the Supreme. If that was what human did to good food like this, Misty sure was glad not to be a human.

The awkward moment when a crazy person sees you crazier, Cordelia's mind narrated as the wild blonde visibly judged her. "That's a very good point." With faint music in her ears, Cordelia mumbled to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days after the BBQ, Cordelia found herself pacing around her office. The sky had a grumpy expression, oncoming sounds of thunder shaking the ground outside her window. She had many things on the to-do list, and powerwalking in her office wasn't one of them, Cordelia knew that.

Yet, on a sulky rainy day like this, she couldn't help but think of her mother. Perhaps, because the sky looked like this when Fiona had abandoned her to the coven, or because the thunder sounded like the yelling voice of the mother, or it could be because the woman died in her arms while raining outside.

Whatever the reason, Cordelia didn't bother to identify. It was pointless. As pointless as thinking of every moment the bitch of a mother had failed her.

A knock on the door interrupted her melancholy, and Cordelia told the person to come in. Queenie, in her usual black attire, barged into the office with a frustrated look on her face. The Supreme wasn't in her chair as the girl expected, and she momentarily searched in the room, locating the woman by the bookshelf.

"Yo, some journalist from Christian something called my phone, saying you've been ignoring him for a week." With her hands on both sides of her hips, the black girl informed the other, mumbling something about her personal information.

Cordelia sighed, irritated by another problem she had to deal with. "Shit, did he? I told him I didn't have anything to tell him, but apparently he didn't listen."

"Hey, if he's trying to drag us down or some shit, you should use magic on the asshole."

"Queenie."

"No, seriously. He insulted me over the phone, and he's harassed Zoe, too." Each second, her voice was getting louder and louder. The voice of the journalist branded in her brain, she got even more furious.

"You need to stop being such a weak bitch, Cordelia. Fiona might've been a bitch, but she was a tough bitch."

"That's enough."

"No, what's enough is you being a softy. If you're that bitch's daughter, you need to show the bitchy side of yours."

Cordelia leaped from where she stood and shot her a warning look. "Watch your mouth, Queenie. You're talking to the Supreme." With her eyes flaming in fury, the woman resembled the former Supreme too much for Queenie's liking.

She felt her inside shiver at the pure rage of the Supreme, but managed to stay calm on the outside. "Take care of it, or I will." With a little more of glaring eyes, she told Cordelia before walking out of the room.

When the door shut behind the voodoo doll, Cordelia clenched her teeth, glaring at the wooden door. To say it was unpleasant to admit that the girl had a point was an understatement. It burned her inside. It made her lungs suddenly dysfunctional. Feeling weak warmth between her eyes, Cordelia ran out of the office. Some girls in the hallway seemed concerned for their headmistress, but none of them dared to speak to her. In this furious state, people wouldn't doubt the Supreme could kill a lion with a glare.

When even walking started to annoy her, she teleported herself to the greenhouse. It was showering lightly outside, but Cordelia couldn't care less as she fumbled for the key.

Storming inside, she slammed her hands on the table forcefully. All the pent-up emotions slowly manifesting itself, a drop of her exasperation rolled down on her cheek. Except for the thunders and lightning outside, the greenhouse remained calm despite the puddles of wrath near her fists on the table.

Misty stood on the other side of the table, examining the woman. She'd seen it all; in fact, it wasn't the first time she saw the Supreme receiving insults from people. She'd seen people talk behind her back when they thought the Supreme was out of earshot.

But the angel knew the other woman could hear them all. That's why the woman cried almost every night. That's why she had scars on her palms from digging her nails too deep. Misty had seen it all, and she'd seen how the woman smiled at the people who treated her with insolence.

The moral system of human was nothing similar to that of her kind, but Misty had been in this world long enough to know what they saw as right and wrong, good and evil, fair and unfair. It was definitely unfair for people to treat the woman like this; a human as kind as her should be treated with equal amounts of kindness and love.

Watching the puddles grow bigger and bigger, the wild blonde realized her hands imitated Cordelia's, nails digging into palms with such force. Her body didn't have neurons or nerves to feel pain, and for the first time in her life, Misty wondered what pain would feel like.

What do human mean when they say it hurts? Why is it agonizing and unpleasant to feel pain? Why do they shed tears when it "hurts"? She wondered if God had an answer to that. If he did, then could he make her feel it? Misty stared at her palm as though the answer would emerge from under the skin.

But of course it didn't. She looked up, eyes following the trails of tears on Cordelia's cheeks. The deafening silence had become too familiar in Misty's ears, and so had this weight on her chest. The wild blonde wanted to change that. She was tired of listening to the nothing.

Cautiously walking around the table, she stood next to still crying Cordelia. Hesitation lingered in Misty's move, but she collected herself soon, and stepped closer to Cordelia.

The unique scent of the angel abruptly reached Cordelia's nose, and the woman turned her head slightly to her right. Their eyes met for a moment, but the Supreme immediately looked away, hiding her face behind the straight blonde hair.

"Misty, I can't- I can't talk to you right now, ok? Leave me alone, please." The plea was quiet, but it sounded so loud in Misty's ears.

"I- no." The wild blonde bit her lip and looked down. It might have been the correct response to grant the woman's wish, but Misty didn't want to be correct. She wanted to make her stop crying. "You're crying." She stated softly in an uncertainty-filled voice.

"Yes, I can see that. Thank you."

"Why are you crying?"

Cordelia let out a feeble laugh, shaking her head slightly, her hand still clenching in fists. If it had been someone else, she would've coerced them out of the place. But there was something so comforting about Misty's obliviousness and frankness, and the Supreme found herself opening up to the other.

"Because…because of my mother. She used to be in my position, and…no matter how hard I try, my work is always compared to hers. And even when it's not my work, people always bring her up and compare us, like, Fiona was like this and you're becoming like her, or you should be strong like Fiona…I hated her, and still do. But how hard I try to forget about her, she always creeps back from a crack in a wall and ruins my life. She's dead, but she's still breathing under my skin even now."

After years of containing her emotions inside, talking about her life to someone made Cordelia feel vulnerable. But once she started to let it out, she didn't know how to stop. The pain in her heart was immense, and the woman kept her grip on her chest.

Misty watched the woman nearly collapse in pain, and something deep inside her commanded her arm to go around the Supreme's body. Unfamiliarity ran through her body as the rosy-smelling hair of Cordelia brushed her cheek, but she soon found herself stroking the hair. She knew as a knowledge that was a gesture to comfort a person, but she'd never imagined it to soothe her as well.

Cordelia allowed herself to lean against the wild blonde while still sobbing. She felt cold fingers running through her hair, and it somehow managed to calm her down a bit.

"This is pathetic, I'm sorry. You don't even know her." Cordelia said quietly, still trying to stop her tears.

The embrace of the wild blonde was strong as if her life depended on it, and the Supreme couldn't help but wonder when was the last time someone had held her like that. It must've been more than ten years ago when she was in college.

"No, but at least you don't have to cry alone." Keeping her movement with her hand, Misty answered in the blonde hair. Feelings she couldn't identify flooded in her body, but at least they washed away the weight from her chest.

"If you ever feel like crying and want someone's shoulder, I will be there no matter what time it is, ok?"

The angel wondered what had gotten into her; she had the woman in her arms, saying things she somehow knew the woman needed. And now she made a promise she didn't know if she could keep.

Cordelia smiled at the sweet promise, fully aware that it was just another attempt of the wild blonde to make her feel better. Feeling content with just that, she rested her head on Misty's shoulder and nodded, letting out hums.

"Really, you just need to, ah, signal me."

"Like whistle or something?" Cordelia wiggled her eyebrows jokingly even though the other woman couldn't see it.

"If you want, sure."

The wild blonde only shrugged at the suggestion, still holding Cordelia tightly.

000000000

Misty was proud of herself that night. Cordelia now knew she has the wild blonde when she cries. Sitting on the balcony of the Supreme's room, she observed the other as she glared at her laptop in the bed.

When Cordelia turned off the lights around two in the morning, the wild blonde entered the room. The woman almost cried every night as if her sobs were her lullaby, so Misty anticipated she would be needed.

As expected, the sniffling sounds of the Supreme filled the room in no time. In the same position, with the same silence as always. The wild blonde stood by the bed, waiting for the woman to whistle.

But she never did. Cordelia kept crying her heart out on her own. Misty patiently waited.

000

The next day, Misty stood in the corner and kept staring at the Supreme in the office, wondering why she hadn't call out to the wild blonde last night.

The Supreme seemed to be having a hectic day. Books spread across her desk, glasses perched on her nose. Misty had peered down at one of the books on the desk earlier, but it was just as gibberish as the rest of the office's miniature library.

Cordelia made her way to the book shelves, some heavy hardcovers in her arms. Seeing the woman put them away, Misty suddenly found herself craving to talk to her. She wanted to talk to her about last night. Perhaps the woman simply had forgotten about their promise. Perhaps if they talked again, Cordelia would remember.

"Hi."

Misty said to the back of the Supreme, who abruptly turned around, but her face showed no sign of surprise. She was used to the wild blonde appearing out of thin air by now.

"Hello, Misty. What can I do for you today?" Cordelia said casually as she walked back to her desk.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm very fine. Thank you."

Misty stayed put, playing with the rim of her shirt, while Cordelia opened her laptop to continue her work. The wild blonde inhaled the air she didn't need, and waltzed towards the desk, trying not to disturb the working woman, but failed to do so as her heels clacked against the marble floor.

"What'cha doing?" She asked nonchalantly as she hopped on the edge of the desk, looking down at Cordelia on the opposite side.

"Working. I'm a very busy woman." The Supreme replied without taking her eyes off the electronic device. "What about you? Shouldn't a guide be at work?"

The wild blonde faltered at the label but merely shrugged in response. "I'm on duty alright."

"Is that so?" Cordelia sifted her attention to the woman sitting across the desk, her curiosity getting the best of her. Her desire for inquiry got her hands off the keyboard, and she put her elbows onto the desk. "What is that you _really_ do?" It was a challenge; the wild blonde had always and only given her vague answers to any of Cordelia's questions.

Hesitation ran across Misty's feature for a moment. Looking down at her hands, she contemplated on her next move. Revealing her identity was such a risky one, but Cordelia wasn't a regular person. A witch like her probably knew how to handle this.

"I'm an angel." Misty answered as casually as her acting skills allowed.

It was definitely not an answer Cordelia had expected, and now she couldn't decide if the wild blonde didn't want to tell her the truth, or was simply joking. Having interacted with the wild blonde many times before, Cordelia could gather as much to see it wasn't a joke.

Even if it was a lie, Misty must've had a good reason for that. So she decided to get on with it, instead of further interrogation.

"Ok…so, you're like my guardian angel or something?" Cordelia asked softly, a gentle but mischievous smile on her face.

Misty's eyes shot back at the Supreme, only to go back to her hands in her lap. "…Yeah. Yeah, I am."

It was the very first lie the angel had ever said, and an unbelievable amount of guilt washed over her. She had no other choice, though. Telling a human about their time was strictly forbidden, for it might change their destiny.

"That's kind of amazing." Cordelia's eyebrows rose in amusement, both at the lie and at the fidgeting wild blonde. "I never knew I had one. I've dealt with hell a lot, but I've never actually thought heaven existed."

"It does. It's just not what human think it looks like."

"What does it look like, then?"

Misty raised her eyes to stare into space, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"Well, you human think it's a peaceful place above the sky, but it's similar to this world. Bureaucracy and what not. And God, he is not an almighty guy. He sometimes makes deals with 'bad guys'. He says that it's for the better world…but, I'm in no position to judge."

Cordelia stared at the other for some seconds, not knowing how to reply. It would be a lie to deny she found the choice of words adorable. 'You human' and calling God imperfect. _What a world she lives in_ , she mused.

The angel sensed the familiar sound of silence filling the air, and bit her lip, her mind screaming something. Voices fought each other within her, deciding whether or not to reveal the truth. It was nothing but irony. She was an angel, who worked for God. There shouldn't be any room for such a thought.

"Are you…afraid of death?" She glanced at Cordelia carefully and quietly, as if not to wake anything within her.

Uncertainty displayed on Cordelia's face at the question. Although Misty was the one who had asked, the wild blonde looked terrified of whatever Cordelia had to say.

"Yes, no…yes? I mean, I'm not scared of it itself, but rather what comes afterwards." Cordelia looked at the other, who gave her a questioning look. Nodding her head, the Supreme decided to continue.

"After my mother died, I had to take over what she'd left. It was such a pain in the ass. I don't want to be someone's burden even after I'm dead." Her voice was almost a whisper, but her speech was clear enough for Misty to hear.

"Plus, I guess I'm sort of scared of being forgotten. The coven lost many people during the war against witch hunters, but we don't talk about them anymore. As time passes, the pain of losing someone fades away, too, and it's terrifying."

Misty's eyes never left Cordelia as the woman sank in her chair, looking back at her not-so-satisfactory past. The speech amused the angel to no end. All this time, she'd thought human was scared of death.

But maybe she had been missing an important point, that death didn't end everything of one's life. The people whose souls she had taken, they had people who cared for them and they cared for. She surely had never imagined they were afraid of being forgotten.

 _Would they forget about her, too, when she dies? Would there be anyone who talks about her long after her death?_ Misty's mind generated countless questions that she couldn't possibly answer. All she knew was that the Supreme deserved better than being just another portrait in the ancestors' room.

"Are you?"

Cordelia asked the other, effectively bringing her back to the reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you afraid of death?"

"I'm an angel, I can't die." With a confused look, Misty told the other.

Cordelia let out an amused puff, the same amount of amusement in her brown eyes. "Right, yeah. Sorry. Never mind, then." Waving her hands in surrender, she decided to go with the joke as long as the wild blonde wanted to.

0000000

The very next day, Misty was sitting on the balcony under the perfectly blue sky. The Supreme was getting dressed up, digging through her jewelry box and all. The normal attire of the Supreme was pretty impressive to the angel, but it didn't compare how she looked that day.

The small frame of Cordelia's body was covered in black suits. The collar of her white shirt peeked from under the suit jacket, and a pearly necklace accentuated her sharp collarbones. Her neat hair was tied in a bun, presenting the white skin of her neck. Misty's eyes were captivated by the holy aura of the Supreme.

It was a weird day, though. The angel had been feeling odd since the morning, and couldn't figure out the cause.

Hopping off the balcony, she walked through the window into Cordelia's magnificent room. The closer she got to the woman, the eerier her feelings got.

Cordelia stood in front of the full-length mirror, putting on her pearl earrings to accompany the necklace. Her eyes moved down to her suits, ironing them with her hands. When she looked back at the mirror, the sight of the wild blonde on the bed jumped in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Misty carelessly inquired, her legs dangling from the queen-sized bed.

"I am going to a meeting."

"What meeting?"

"It's, um, a meeting with a company called Briar Trust. Apparently, they want to be our patron." Cordelia spoke while checking her look for the last time.

The movement of the wild blonde faltered, her eyes lingering on the woman, or rather her surroundings. The faint light around the Supreme buzzed for a split second. It went back to the normal shortly, but it was just enough for the angel to grasp the situation.

"Can I come?" Before she could think, the words slipped out of Misty's mouth.

The Supreme, however, seemed completely oblivious to her distraught, and gave her a slight grimace at the request. "Misty, this is a business meeting."

"I know. But I want to come with you." The wild blonde insisted. Although she would have to be there anyway, it made a difference for the angel if the woman accepted her suggestion. Misty wanted her to know she had a company she would need soon.

"Please." She whispered for the extra measure, for she'd learned that the magical word actually make conversations smoother.

It was very clear that this was utterly unprofessional; Misty wasn't even one of them, she was practically a stranger. Yet, the pair of blue puppy eyes always enabled the wild blonde to get away with anything. The Supreme let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Just stay quiet. Don't leave my sight."

Misty nodded in agreement, but her usual grin was absent as they left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting room was ridiculously enormous. At the center was one huge white rectangular table. The chairs were neatly alighted along the table and the walls. The whiteness of the room was simply overwhelming to the angel's system. Sitting in the room surrounded by the white walls and the men in front of them made her sick in the stomach.

On the opposite side of the table sat five middle-aged white men in black, pretentiously sipping martinis. A waiter had offered the Supreme and the wild blonde alcohol when they'd walked in, which Cordelia politely declined. Drinking in a business meeting was such a Fiona thing.

The Supreme sat in the chair with her back straight while talking business, while Misty kept quiet as told. Keep quiet she did, but a great deal of discomfort filled her lungs, and she couldn't shake the bad vibes off.

 _Who am I kidding? Her life ends here_ , the angel chided herself silently. The day she had waited finally came. That's the purpose of her whole existence, to watch human die. Why was it so hard now?

Another question was, how would she die? Would someone bomb the building? Would a plane crash into the room? Would she have a heart attack? –no, the Supreme's radiant health didn't allow that… How then?

So many possibilities swam in her mind, but everything disappeared into thin air when her eyes spotted a gun on one of the waiters' belt. _Oh no_. The blue eyes swiftly moved to another waiter, who stood by the bar table. A gun on his belt, too.

It suddenly all made sense to her why those men seemed disinterested. Since they'd suggested the offer, they should be the ones to talk with enthusiasm. But no, they weren't interested in supporting the coven. The whole opposite was their exact purpose of this meeting.

Panic caused the angel to breathe shallowly, her palms to sweat, and her heart to beat faster, which was all odd, because it was physically impossible for the angel.

Shifting her attention to the talking Supreme next to her, Misty tugged at the bottom of her suit jacket, where the gesture was hidden from the men. She had no idea what she was doing, though. Even if she succeeded in convincing the woman to leave there immediately, she wouldn't be able to explain to her. The fate had it that the woman would die, and the angel's task was very clear.

But none of her thoughts kept Misty from shouting when a man pulled out his gun from his jacket.

"They have guns!" Misty yelled, instinctively holding out her arms to protect the woman.

The rest of it happened too quickly, and when Misty regained her composure, she and Cordelia were the only ones standing. A pool of blood was spread across the white marble floor, staining their shoes. The wounds of the men's bodies implied that they had shot one another. _Mind control_ , Misty mentally noted.

A pained hiss came out of Cordelia's mouth, her fingers wiping the blood off her cheek. A bullet must've grazed the skin just below her eye. The wild blonde unconsciously stepped closer and cupped her cheek, covering the cut. A ghost of hesitation showed as the woman's body tensed at the cold hand, but Misty only gave her an assuring smile.

"There." Misty bit her lip, taking a step back from the shorter woman.

Cordelia's fingertips brushed where the cut had been, only to find out it was gone.

"Thank you."

"It's just a small cut."

"No, I mean this." She eyed the bodies on the floor. "I would've been dead without you."

The sentence made Misty cringe her teeth. But there was a far bigger problem than this. Someone must've heard the gunshots, and the police was no doubt on their way. They needed to go right now.

They hurried their way out of the room, making sure no one saw them leaving. Misty followed the Supreme like a puppy, cautious not to make too much noise in the vast hall way. Cordelia turned the corner, and when the wild blonde was about to do the same, a hand appeared out of the blue and slammed the angel against the cold tiles.

"Do you know what you just did?"

The wild blonde was taken aback at the sudden attack, but didn't fight back as she saw who was standing in front of her. A brunette woman in a black lacy dress kept her arm on Misty's throat, keeping her in place. The terror clouded the blue orbs. Misty didn't know her name, but she had seen the woman before. A long time ago, when she joined heaven, the woman was standing by the throne of God.

"I –"

Misty's voice shook in fright, but her attempt of defending her action was cut off by the sweet voice of the other.

"She should've died in there. You were meant to watch it, and take her soul to him." The voice was flat and showed no emotion. "But instead you saved her, and look at the consequences. They are dead because of you."

"I was only trying to –"

"The time will come again." The woman continued, releasing Misty from her death hold. "Do your job, or go back to where you came from."

And with that, the brunette vanished in front of the wild blonde, leaving no trace. It was hard to believe what had happened, but the repulsively steady voice kept burning in Misty's ears.

0000000

The ride home to the academy was awfully quiet. Both of them were too exhausted to discuss the incident. The grey road flew by as the wild blonde stared outside the car window.

Misty made her invisible as soon as the car entered the front gate of Miss Robichaux's Academy. Pacing around the greenhouse, where the angel knew she wouldn't have any interruption, Misty desperately tried to come up with a solution. But solution to what? She didn't know.

She could continue trying to save the woman, but that would be basically a declaration of rebellion. There was no way to win the game on her own. Another way, a much logical way was to finish her initial job and wait for another opportunity.

It wasn't her job to think; her head was overheated by so much thinking. However hard she tried, nothing came up as though her processing skills were blocked by a greater force. Letting out a huge sigh, Misty gave up and left the place.

000

After the unintended massacre, the Supreme's body begged for relaxation. She stepped into the bath tub and washed blood off the skin. Her mind drifted to the wild blonde, wondering where she was. Bringing her hand up to her cheek, she tried to recall how Misty had healed the wound.

The woman definitely had a power that regular person didn't have. She might be a witch after all, Cordelia thought as she rested her head on the edge of the tub.

"Cordelia."

The raspy voice abruptly echoed against the bathroom walls, making the Supreme jolt in shock.

"Misty! What the fuck!" Cordelia sank shoulder deep in the water in an attempt to hide her body from the other.

Misty, however, didn't seem to give a damn about her embarrassment as she knelt down by the tub. Her eyebrows were knotted together in a desperate manner.

"I need to tell you something."

"What!? Not now!"

"No, I can't wait. It has to be now." Anguish was audible in her trembling voice, and Cordelia sighed before beckoning Misty to continue.

"I lied."

The Supreme rolled her eyes in her mind as Misty's head dropped in defeat. "About what?"

"That I'm your guardian angel."

The wild blonde whispered, ashamed of herself. Seeing the dejected expression of Misty, the other woman couldn't help but smile.

"Misty…" She shook her head and brought her hand on the rim of the tub to reach Misty. "I know."

Misty's eyes shot back at the Supreme, astonishment and slight hope on her face. "You do? Oh, man. I was so…"

Taking Cordelia's hand, she started to talk like a machine gun. "See, what I did today was unacceptable. But I couldn't let you die there. Something told me I couldn't."

"Wait, what?"

It was Cordelia's turn to knit her brows in confusion, but Misty kept spilling her gut out.

"And she said I need to fix this and that there will be another opportunity, but I don't know if I can do this."

"Misty."

"I don't know why. I mean, I've done this many times before, but I've never felt this way. It's like something inside me doesn't want to let you go."

"Misty." Cordelia tightened her grip on the other's hand to catch her attention. The confused eyes stared into the defeated eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"That you were supposed to die there! But I saved you and now he is not amused."

"Misty, you completely lost me. What are you saying?"

Misty gave her a frustrated look. "You said you knew I was lying."

"Yeah, I mean, who would believe that? An angel?"

"No, I _am_ an angel, Cordelia." Misty raised her voice a little without realizing. "I'm an angel of death. I didn't come here to protect you. I came here to take your soul."

Her black-clad body was now leaning heavily against the tub, trying desperately to convince the other, but Cordelia's frown only deepened.

"Stop it. Stop with the joke. It isn't funny." Sighing in irritation, the Supreme tried to let go of Misty's hand.

"No, it's not a joke!" Misty cried out, as frustrated as the other. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

She held Cordelia's hand tightly. Uncertainty peeked through her features momentarily, but she slowly brought the hand to her chest. The palm was pressed against the valley of the wild blonde's breasts. The Supreme blushed brightly, but the determination in Misty's eyes implied the action was anything but sexual.

"Feel it?" Misty asked in a whisper. "There's nothing in here. I don't have a heart. I'm not a human. I'm an angel." The blue eyes kept staring at Cordelia, but dropped when her own words sank in.

"I don't have a heart. I don't know why it stings so much."

Cordelia watched the wild blonde released her hand dejectedly. There was just so much to process. Her finger couldn't detect any heartbeat of Misty, but it was still difficult to believe everything she'd been just told.

The more Cordelia recalled the past encounters with the other, the more it made sense to her. Her usual way of presenting herself to the Supreme was to appear out of the blue. She had healed Racheal's knee and Cordelia's cheek with a power the Supreme had never seen. She found Racheal in the woods when Cordelia couldn't. Her astonishingly cold hands and weird taste buds. Her absolute lack of common sense.

Neither of them spoke a word for half an hour, Cordelia staying in the lukewarm water, and Misty sitting with her forehead pressed against her knees. At some point, the water temperature became unbearable to the Supreme, and she got out of the bath.

Covering her body with a white bathrobe, Cordelia unenthusiastically went back to the bedroom. It wasn't until the woman had brushed her hair and put clothes on did Misty appear from the bathroom. Her face was pale, and the usual youthful energy was almost completely absent.

Cordelia's heart ached to see the wild blonde in such a state. But as much as Misty was struggling, the shorter woman was itching to figure this thing out. It was like her inner demons were fighting each other, wanting to be exposed to the truth and wanting to hide from her fate at the same time.

Clearing her throat, she gestured Misty to sit on the bed with her. "You said I was meant to die today." Cordelia started with a whisper, not being able to look the other in the eye. "But you saved me. Why?"

"I told you I don't know." Misty slumped her shoulders, her gaze staying on the bedsheets. The fact that she couldn't find an explanation for her action or feelings drove her insane.

"Maybe, I knew you before," mumbled Misty.

"Before what?"

"Before I became what I am."

It had never occurred to Cordelia until now that Misty might have been a human in her past life. It felt like violating her personal space to sniff around, but Cordelia couldn't help but timidly ask. "Who were you then?"

"I don't remember. It feels so long ago." The angel shook her head, her curly hair bouncing around. "But I remember the darkness, consuming my body and soul. God once told me that I was supposed to go to hell because of what I did. But a small fraction of my soul was still pure, so he made a deal with the bad guys and made me an angel.

"If I keep working for him, someday I'll be born in this world again."

Misty's lips formed a bitter lopsided smile as she remembered the story of her origin. It was nothing more than a stranger's story that was branded in the back of her mind. The insecurity about her existence she'd had when she'd started all this still lingered somewhere in the angel. Without the memories of the past life, there was no motivation to keep her going. The person she finally found worth fighting for turned out to be her task, and Misty was looking at a dead-end.

"What if you disobey him?" Cordelia quietly questioned, to which the wild blonde raised her gaze.

The sapphire eyes filled with dejection stared back at the brown ones. "I get sent back to hell and spend eternity there." Misty chewed inside her cheek for the thousandth times. "That's where I belong to begin with."

Cordelia's eyes widened at the comment. "Misty…" Her voice sounded both scolding and calming. The truth was that she didn't have a clue how to react. In the thirty-something years of her life, there had never been someone who would willingly sacrifice themselves for her. Not her mother, not her ex-husband, not her council.

"You can't- you can't do this. You shouldn't be doing this for me." With knotted brows, she absentmindedly took a hand of the wild blonde.

"But there isn't any other way." Misty shook her head and met Cordelia's eyes. Hopelessness showed in her eyes. "I want you to live. I can't let you die."

The confession was quiet, but Cordelia knew how grave this was. The wild blonde, who she had only known for over a month, was telling her that she would suffer for eternity to save her life. Was that courage or recklessness? What part of Cordelia made the angel believe she was worth saving?

Misty looked like a lost child who didn't even know how to breathe without being instructed. Her scruffy attire only added more helplessness to it.

The Supreme bit her bottom lip and scooted up so she could pull Misty into an embrace. She wanted to protect the angel, from her fate, from everything that denied her life. It was unbearable to Cordelia that she was the reason for her despair.

The wild blonde rested her head on Cordelia's chest, listening to the sound of her beating heart. "I think, I feel like crying," she confessed. "But I don't know how to."

0000000

After Misty had calmed down from her not-so-hysteric hysteria, the Supreme escorted her to the kitchen. Brewing tea for them, Cordelia frequently turned around to check if Misty was still there. The energy seemed to have left the wild blonde, but Cordelia couldn't be absolutely certain yet that she wouldn't disappear on her.

With a cup of tea for each, she sat down next to Misty at the kitchen table. She fetched the jar of sugar and dumped 4 cubes into Misty's tea for her, just slightly fewer than what the angel usually got.

Some moments passed without either of them speaking. All they could hear was people's laughter and footsteps upstairs, birds chirping outside, and themselves sipping the tea.

The concerned brown eyes shifted to the woman next to her. Misty was sitting motionless, staring into her cup.

"What are you thinking about?" Cordelia asked in a whisper not to disturb the silence.

No emotions could be detected as the wild blonde raised her gaze. Her sharp tongue dampened her rosy lips before starting, "I once had a man, who was killed in a train crash. He saved a person who had jumped in front of the train," she inaudibly sighed at the recollection. Everything was still vivid in her memory, the dim lights, the despair on the man's face, and the screaming of people.

"I never understood him. Why he chose the person's life over his own." She looked at Cordelia as if the answer lay in the eyes of the Supreme. "I mean, I still don't, but…" Trailing off, Misty decided there was no wondering, so she proceeded to drink her tea. The earl grey somehow tasted differently to the angel. It tasted like ashes.

They remained in their seats long after they had finished their tea. In this silence, even Cordelia's occasional sighs sounded loud.

"Do you know when they'll come get me next time?" Cordelia said it quietly as though she was talking to herself.

The wild blond shook her head with her eyes still staying on the cup. "No, but I can sense it when the time comes. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Misty looked at Cordelia to shoot an assuring smile, to which the Supreme responded with a sad smile. That, however, didn't satisfy the wild blonde. It was obvious to even the angel that Cordelia didn't believe her words completely. Misty grabbed the shorter woman by the shoulder, applying a little pressure to make her turned to the wild blonde.

"Hey, I said I'll protect you, didn't I?" Cupping Cordelia's face, she stared into the brown eyes intensely, but tenderly.

Cordelia's heart flattered ever so slightly at the cold hands on her cheeks. For a moment she was lost in the orbs that contained oceans, but managed to give her a nod.

"Smile, then." Misty told her like a mother comforting her child who had dropped her ice cream. No one could've guessed the seriousness of the situation from her raspy voice.

The shorter woman managed out a bigger smile, and Misty's smile grew brighter. "I like your smile," the angel whispered, not seeming to take her hands off Cordelia's cheeks.

And it hit Cordelia hard in the face how she'd been so oblivious to her love. In the middle of confusion and despair, Misty still cared about her smile, her happiness. As if she didn't know Cordelia's life could solely built upon her demise.

The Supreme abruptly stood up, not bothering to tell her why, and ran out of the kitchen.

When Misty finally caught the other in the office, Cordelia was by her working desk, drowning herself amidst her academic books rather frantically.

"What you doing?" The angel questioned softly while closing the gap between them.

"Trying to save you."

"Save me?" She parroted the Supreme with slight confusion in her voice, "what you mean by that?"

"I'm not letting them take you to hell. There's gotta be a way."

"No, there is no way." Misty's brows were knotted together. Her voice was gentle like a teacher talking to her puzzled pupil. "Listen, this is nothing like magic. It's beyond that. You never find an answer in there."

A finger pointed at the ocean of books despite the fact that Cordelia wasn't looking at her.

Her comment made the Supreme stop her activity. Spinning around, she glared at the wild blonde, her eyes filled with drops of sorrowful rage.

"So what? Am I supposed to watch it as it happens?" Her voice cracked, "I am the goddamn Supreme!" The shout echoed against the white walls, making Misty more confused than frightened.

"Why are you doing this?" Misty questioned.

"For the same reason you're trying to protect me!" Frustration caused her voice to get louder and hoarser each second.

Misty's face scrunched in confusion. "I don't understand."

In exasperation, Cordelia's hands covered her face, and in a matter of second, she was sobbing violently.

"What- I-" The blue eyes went wide at the unexpected meltdown. Nothing of the scene made sense to her, and the person who usually explained to her was crying fiercely.

So Misty stepped closer rather tentatively, and pulled the weeping Supreme into her arms, for that was the only way she knew how to offer a shelter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: as always, thank you for reading! your support means a lot.**

* * *

The next day, Cordelia found herself driving her car to the swamp for Misty. The Supreme had so much to do; her duty as a Supreme and a headmistress, and she also might need to prepare in case her life would end soon. But doing the angel a favor seemed more important than anything else. The coven could take care of her in case she died. No one would do anything if the angel disappeared.

As the car came closer to the familiar place, Misty could barely hide her anticipation. Of course, it wasn't like jumping around and screaming in joy, but the blue eyes were definitely shining brighter than usual.

The wild blonde strolled through the woods as if it was her playground, while Cordelia could only follow her without knowing their whereabouts. The sun had already set, and the sky was lit by the gorgeous full moon. The humidity in the air was still present, causing sweat to cover the skin of Cordelia.

She lost track of how long they had been walking. Perhaps only a few minutes, or it could be more than an hour. When she was finally about to suggest they take a rest, the wild blonde turned around and took her hand somewhat mischievously.

They were standing on a giant flat rock by the water. The whole swamp could be viewed from there, and the water was presenting a twin moon on the surface. The occasional splash of water was always accompanied by the singing of cicadas and crickets. Just slightly above the water surface were thousands of fireflies creating a make-believe star sky.

"This is my favorite spot." The raspy voice brought Cordelia back from reverie. "Lie down," she said, bending her knees to the ground, before completely lying down.

The Supreme mimicked the action and lay next to the angel. The cold surface of the rock actually felt great under her heated body. Sighing in content, her hand mindlessly sought Misty's. Something in Cordelia had changed after her meltdown in the office, and now her heart craved even the slightest touch from the wild blonde.

Feeling the warm hand laced in hers, the wild blonde hummed. "Like this, I used to look at the moon until the sun-up," she said in a barely audible voice.

"You like looking at the moon?"

Misty answered with a nod, although she wasn't sure Cordelia saw it. "Because…" she stopped for a moment. Looking at the shiny sphere in the dark sky, she tried to find the best way to describe her feeling. "Because, I don't think I look at it any differently than you do," said Misty in a whisper.

It was a fairly gibberish answer. Although Cordelia couldn't explain how, she understood what that meant. Everything in the world, which Cordelia and other human saw as normal and ordinary, didn't make much sense to the angel. Imagine how lonely it must be, to live in a place she didn't belong to, to try to understand the human heart when she didn't have one. The fact that the angel seemed oblivious to her own lonesome feeling only broke Cordelia's heart even more.

Hot tears rolled down on Cordelia's temple as her cheek touched the ground, and created one shiny trail across her face. But she didn't try to hide it when the blue eyes bored into her own.

"You surely cry a lot." Misty said it like a complaint, but her lips formed a lop-sided smile. Scooting up, the cold hands wrapped the woman in an embrace.

Cordelia rested her head on the angel's chest, an ear pressed against where the heart was supposed to be. The embrace was anything but physically comfortable; the surface of the rock was hard and cold against her pelvis. But Cordelia wished this moment to last forever.

000000

Misty took the woman to the shack so they could stay the night at the swamp. Cordelia immediately realized it was the ruin where they had found Racheal on the excursion day. But she didn't say anything as the wild blonde led her to the bed.

Feeling emotionally exhausted, the Supreme found herself dozing off as soon as her body hit the mattress. The last thing she remembered before completely falling asleep was Misty's hand gently stroking her hair.

That night, she had a dream, a very bizarre one. The place was dark and dump, only a few naked light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. In front of her, a woman in her fifties stood rigidly. Her face was covered with wrinkles, and her body was clad in black clothes. Cordelia couldn't have told who she was if it wasn't for the coif covering her hair.

The old nun glared at her without a word, and suddenly a red horizontal line was drawn on her neck. Blood flew out of her throat like a fountain, and she collapsed onto the filthy ground. Cordelia shut her eyes in fear of what she had done, and darkness was the only thing she could see for a while.

When she timidly opened them, they went wide at the sight of the same woman standing, with the same expression and the same attire, as if her skin had never been covered in blood. Cordelia blinked in confusion. And there was the same red line on her throat again. This time, the Supreme saw a knife held tightly in her hand. The woman collapsed, and Cordelia's eyes shifted from the dead body to her hands.

She stared at the bloody hands in an attempt to find an answer, but when she lifted her gaze, the nun was standing there once again. The cold feeling ran through the Supreme's spine at the realization. This repetition of a horrible scene was nothing but someone's hell. The question was, whose hell was it and why was it in her dream?

Seeing what it was, the Supreme attempted to escape with strong will. But it didn't work, and it kind of made sense since it wasn't her hell to overcome. Without any solution, she let her hand to slit the nun's throat over and over again, hoping she would wake up from this nightmare soon.

00000

When the sun rose and Cordelia finally woke up from the hell of a dream (literally), she told Misty about it. She figured the wild blonde might know something since she had dreamed it while they were at the swamp. But Misty was as clueless as the Supreme herself.

"What does your hell look like, do you know?" the wild blonde asked sheepishly from the passenger seat.

The Supreme gave her a nod, "It's my mother, bitch-slapping me in the cheek for trying to win her approval."

When they had performed the Seven Wonders two years ago was the first and the last time she had seen her hell. It was an exaggerated childhood memory, yet she didn't wish to go back again.

Misty waited for more description from the Supreme, but apparently that was all she could get. Looking out the window, she realized the car was going to the opposite side of the academy.

"Where are you going?" The wild blonde questioned.

"My favorite bakery in downtown."

The Supreme shot her a small smile briefly, but Misty's attempt to smile back was cut off when Cordelia's aura let out faint buzzes. _No, not again._ The blue eyes went wide. It had only been two days since the Briar Trust incident. It seemed so soon.

Concern and anxiety painted Misty's feature as they got off the car and walked into the bakery. The place was small and rather old-timy. The smell of freshly baked products came from the back of the room. In front of them was a huge variety of bread behind glass. If it wasn't for the stupid fate, the angel would've run around the place and made Cordelia buy her tons.

"Do you like cinnamon rolls?"

The soft voice of the shorter woman asked, but Misty was too busy watching out.

"Never had one before." She shrugged, still not looking at the Supreme.

"I think you will," said Cordelia.

After getting a few for them over the counter, she shifted her eyes to the angel. A grimace replaced her smile when she noticed Misty's odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

The angel quickly turned her head to Cordelia. "Nothing," Misty lied, not wanting to bother her.

Despite the lie, her behavior gave her anxiety away to the Supreme. Cordelia nodded understandingly and walked out of the place, thanking the cashier. Misty followed her like a guard dog, but her innocent feature made her look like a puppy.

With their car parked on the other side of the road, they stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for a green light. A cold hand came from behind, and took Cordelia's hand. Wrinkles appeared around the brown eyes, and she glanced at the taller blonde standing next to her. Misty had her other hand stuck in her pants pocket, biting her lip, while her eyes roving.

The shorter blonde frowned yet again. "Hey, are you sure–" Her voice was full of concern, but Misty's ears didn't register anything anymore when all of her senses were fixed on one figure across the street.

The woman, who had appeared on the day of the massacre, was standing there, staring at the wild blonde. The old angel's appearance looked even more surreal among regular pedestrians. Her sickeningly white face was accentuated by black eyeliners and blood red lips. Her dark hair was tied in the back in an elegant manner. The black dress that seemed to represent abyss danced with the wind.

Misty breathed in deeply, not daring to look away. Her body felt like metal, her own breathing echoing in her ears. Even while the two angels glared at each other, the rest of the world kept moving, cars blocking their views occasionally. She could feel Cordelia's presence next to her even in a trace, and tightened her grip on her hand.

After the eternity of a glaring battle, the brunette angel lifted her arm deliberately, as if to make sure the wild blonde wouldn't miss any of her movement. Misty forgot to blink, or breathe. And the brunette snapped her fingers once, generating a clear, sharp sound.

Everything seemed to cease in the moment as the blonde angel mentally prepared herself for whatever to come. She tried to regain control of her breathing, her ears still ringing. And that's when an earsplitting bursting sound came from a few feet away. The blue eyes moved swiftly, and caught a heavy truck, its tire having exploded abruptly. The large vehicle lost its balance and made a zigzag line, threatening to run over Cordelia and Misty.

"Cordelia!" she shouted, instinctually pulling an arm of the woman, who stood frozen in panic.

The truck crashed into a pole and stopped, missing the two women by only a couple feet.

"Are you alright?" Misty pulled her body away and tried to take a better look at the Supreme.

Blood had drained from Cordelia's face, teeth chattering, but other than that, she was fine. Her brain was too frozen to generate a word, so she answered with her head.

Tension dropped from Misty's shoulders in relief, and she sighed happily as she pulled Cordelia into a hug again. Her eyes searched for the other angel madly, but the woman had already disappeared.

000

They held hands on their way back to the academy. It was Cordelia who had initiated it, afraid something like that would happen again.

Seeing her aura stabling, Misty felt relieved, and yet unnerved simultaneously. She saved the woman alright, but there would be another attack for sure. The job of her kind is to watch a human die, not to be the cause of it. Yet, today the brunette angel undoubtedly made the truck crash happen. Her intention was very clear; to end the life of Cordelia Goode.

The car entered the academy's gate, some girls practicing magic outside. Cordelia let go of Misty's hand in order to get off the car. Shutting the metal door gently, she headed to the front entrance. But as she ascended several steps, she noticed the wild blonde wasn't following.

Turning around to the car, the brown eyes narrowed to find the girl gone. Her face was alarmed as she quickly walked towards the car, only to find a plastic bag where Misty was last seen standing. The bag from the bakery still had bread in it.

Cordelia's brain couldn't come up with a lot of possibilities. It certainly wasn't the first time the angel disappeared on her. She was probably tired and wanted to be alone. Convincing herself so, the woman let out a sigh before retreating to the academy.

000000

Meanwhile in heaven, two angels walked down the aisle to the throne determinedly. Between them was the wild blonde, kicking and yelling as the angles dragged her by the arms.

"Let me go!" Gritting her teeth, the blonde angel swung her arms to get away. "I can walk on my own." With her eyes glaring at them, Misty patted on her clothes. Even though in trouble, she still had dignity to walk to the throne of God with her own feet.

The cathedra was enormous, as white as a pearl and as shiny as a knife. Misty swallowed thickly, feeling her nervousness growing inside her by the second. Her crude nails dug into her palm as her eyes gawked into those of the entity in front of her. It was hard to suppress her urge to speak, anything, to explain. But the wild blonde knew it would be pointless; he definitely knew all about this by now.

"Please," she pleaded calmly. "She doesn't deserve this."

"It's not about what she deserves. This is the fate she was born into."

The brunette angel, who had orchestrated the earlier murder attempt, spoke bluntly by the silver throne. Misty clenched her teeth. She knew the brunette was right, but she'd come so far. The promise between her and the Supreme was way more significant than what was right.

Looking back at her boss, she quietly but determinedly stated, "I will do anything, if you promise to keep her from the fate."

"Are you trying to make a deal with me?"

The blonde angel swallowed, knowing where her fate would bring her. She thought about Cordelia, her Supreme. Misty loved the way she bites her bottom lip coyly, the way her nose scrunches a little when she blushes, the way her slender fingers swim through her neat hair, the way her voice sounds huskier when she laughs than when she speaks. _But oh man_ , Misty loved her smile, especially when she was the cause of it. She could never see it again. Breathing in deeply, Misty looked straight at the man in the eye.

"If that's what it takes."

000000

The Supreme had initially guessed that the wild blonde would be back whenever she gets bored. So she kept waiting, patiently with hope. It felt odd to spend a day without the presence of Misty. She went to ask others if they'd seen her, even went to the swamp to visit the shack. But the wild blonde was nowhere as if she didn't exist in the first place.

It had occurred to Cordelia some times that the car accident was the opportunity the angel had told her about, and the angel was punished for her rebellious act. But she didn't want to believe that to be true. Cordelia still couldn't bring herself to consider the obvious possibility that Misty was already in hell.

A week had passed, and Cordelia was still waiting. But that night, she finally allowed herself to break down. The stress of being the Supreme had been tripled by her worries about the missing angle.

She sank in her bed, shrinking into the shape of a ball. The feeling of the cold sheets made her realize how cruel it was to have to cry without being held. For the past month and a half, there had been a person who would hug her tight while she wept. Misty wasn't there for her now, and it made her feel more miserable.

The Supreme inhaled deeply and whistle, just like she'd done it before, just like Misty had told her to. The signal, however, came out as a mere puff of air. With her quivering lips, Cordelia couldn't even properly whistle. She kept going, though, because that's the only thing she could think of to get to her Misty.

After several attempts, she noticed the temperature of the room had dropped. Cold air softly caressed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Wiping her tears with a hand, Cordelia's other hand reached the bed lamp, but the light never came despite her effort. It was like something was keeping lights out of the room.

Alarmed, Cordelia got out of the bed, and that's when a deep, cracked voice of a man echoed in the room, making the woman freeze in place.

"Papa Legba," the Supreme bared her teeth at the uninvited visitor. "I didn't seek you out."

"No, but the girl you're looking for is preoccupied at the moment," the devil smirked, displaying the decaying teeth. "And I'm sick of hearing you whistle."

The man snorted pretentiously at his latter comment, but the Supreme was still stuck to the first one. Her still-watery eyes widened at the mention of the angel, and soon they were filled with rage.

"Misty? What did you do to her?" Her voice was an octavo low with hidden emotions.

"How rude!" Papa yelled out, " _I_ didn't do anything to the girl. She came to me."

Despair took over her anger, and Cordelia's voice shook as she spoke. "Misty got sent to hell?"

"Exactly, my dear," he playfully narrowed his bloody eyes, completely aware that his next statement would provoke an interesting reaction from the Supreme. "She's home. _Finally_."

Papa's smirk grew wider as the Supreme seemed to have lost her ability to speak. It looked like all the energy was leaking from her body, and all she could do was to try not to collapse. Feeling content with his work, Papa Legba relished in the sounds of his boots clicking against the floor. He could go back to hell now the harm was beautifully done and the Supreme was no longer making obnoxious noises. But an idea popped up in his twisted mind, and he rounded the woman, who stood by the bed weakly.

"Would you like to see it?" Looking down on the Supreme, he tilted his head, his voice nicer and sweeter than usual.

"See what?"

Cordelia breathed out, not caring to look at the devil. His red spheres waited for the brown ones to slowly look back. _Got her_ , he smirked.

"Her hell."

* * *

 **A/N: well, it turned out the crossover with asylum wasn't subtle at all, but all is well. stay tuned ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is the final chapter! fasten your seatbelt guys ;)**

* * *

Cordelia closed her eyes and held her breath as she let the devil grin. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer standing in her bedroom.

The place was dark, and smelled like wet animals and maltreated wounds. The room Cordelia was in was small, smaller than her bathroom at the academy, surrounded by grimy concrete walls. The door was made of metal, and it had a small window that was about her eye level, cascading a trail of light on the concrete floor. Cordelia's eyes were fixed at the window when she heard something from outside.

Ducking her head slightly to peek through the tiny window, she saw a person right in front of the door. She couldn't even tell the gender of the person since that person was standing with their back faced against the door. All she could tell was the person's body was clad in black, including her head. The brown eyes narrowed, and suddenly a sharp sound of air was heard, and the person collapsed. The numb body let out a thud, revealing another person's face to Cordelia.

The air in her lungs froze for a moment, and her eyes widened. Misty was standing right there, with her face soaked with tears. Most of her wild hair was hidden under a veil, her pale skin under a long black coarse dress.

Cordelia stared at the nun with confusion, but her sight was blocked again by the body of the other person. The only audible sounds were Misty's uncontrollable sobs, and then another air-cutting noise. The body fell down once again, and this time Cordelia could see the blood-covered hands of Misty, griping a tiny razor.

The Supreme helplessly stared at the repeated killing from inside the cell. After what felt like forever, she regained enough of her brainpower, and tried to call her name. But the name of the angel was swallowed back when she was suddenly in a different room.

The room was located on the other side of the corridor, and now the both of the people were visible to the Supreme. Looking at them from a new angle, Cordelia realized she had seen this before, in a dream at the swamp. Everything was exactly the same, except that Cordelia was the killer in the dream.

Cordelia's eyes were filled with confusion and terror, still seeing the old nun's rigid face behind her eyelids. But when she focused her eyes on the victim, it wasn't what she saw. The nun, whose neck was repeatedly cut open, had the face of Cordelia herself.

Letting out a yelp, Cordelia covered her trembling mouth with hands. It was terrible enough to see herself getting recurrently slaughtered. What was worse was seeing Misty was the one to hold the weapon.

"Misty!" With tears threatening to fall down, Cordelia yelled, banging on the metal door.

But the wild blonde kept slitting her throat, as though she couldn't hear the voice.

"Such a tragedy, isn't it?" A sudden voice came from within the cell, and Cordelia spun around, glaring at the devil.

"Let her go."

"Can't."

Turning back around to the door, Cordelia yelled even louder. "Misty!"

The world around her abruptly started to crumble down, dissolving piece by piece. The shouting voice of the Supreme was absorbed into the abyss, and everything was darkness. Her tearful eyes caught a glimpse of the slaughter one more time, before they were back to staring at the bedroom ceiling. Misty's crying still echoing in her ears.

000000

Cordelia tried everything, from books of spells to every powerful witch and wizard. But nothing; nobody knew how to bring a person back from hell. Once they are trapped, there's no way out, that's what Queenie had told her, and the Supreme knew it.

But how could she give up, when Misty was the reason she lived? Every night Cordelia whistled, just in case the angel happens to be back. The ritual before crying herself to sleep went on for about two months. The fact that her life was once in jeopardy had been completely forgotten.

One night, the Supreme was in her bed, silently sobbing. Rolling over on her side, she admired the beauty of the moonlit sky. The shiny sphere looked blurry due to her watery eyes. She felt hot tears creating a puddle on her pillow as the raspy voice of the wild blonde giggled in her ears.

 _No, this won't do_ , Cordelia told herself. It was unjust that she lived and Misty could never see the moon again. Wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand, she lay on her back, glaring at the ceiling with determination in her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly, and chanted.

"Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum,ut salutaret inferi… Descensum!"

When she opened her eyes, she was still on her mattress, still staring at the same ceiling. But the face of the wild blonde hovered over her, and Cordelia swiftly sat up.

"Misty!" she extended her arms and hugged the angel, who was kneeling down next to her on the bed. "I–, I–"

There was so much to say compared to the little vocabulary of the Supreme.

"Shhh. It's ok, Cordelia," the wild blonde gave her a warm smile. She leaned in, and kissed Cordelia's lips, hands cupping her cheeks. "I love you."

The kiss was totally unexpected and completely dazzling, and somehow felt so familiar. It was like she'd kissed those lips many times before. Caught in her reverie, Cordelia tried to say the words back.

But before her voice came out, it was trapped in her throat. The hands that were on her cheeks were now around her neck. Feeling the grip, she gasped out, hands trying to rip Misty's hands off. The more Cordelia struggled, the tighter the grip became.

"It's ok." Mist shushed her again, the same way she'd comforted the woman when she cried.

Cordelia's legs kicked the air, her lungs desperate for oxygen. The wild blonde moved and straddle on her hips, applying more pressure on the neck. Cordelia's sight got narrower as her brain begun to stop, her legs motionless. All she could see was the pitch darkness.

When she opened her eyes again, however, Misty wasn't there anymore. Cordelia was lying on her mattress, breathing normally. She flicked her eyes sideway, and there she found the wild blonde, smiling lovingly.

"Misty!" Cordelia got up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I- I-"

She struggled as she sought the right word, but the husky voice of the angel tenderly interrupted.

"Shhh. It's ok, Cordelia," the wild blonde smiled, and put her hand on Cordelia's cheek. The Supreme sighed in relief as their lips pressed to each other. "I love you."

The blue eyes bored into the brown ones. The shadow of love never left in her sapphire eyes while her long fingers were dug into the soft skin of Cordelia's neck.

That was her hell, to be murdered by the angel, who in real life had tried to save her life. Salty liquid filled her eyes, but Cordelia didn't know if it was because she was sad or simply because her body was desperate for air.

Gathering enough power to resist the torturous nightmare, she choked out the name of the owner of hell. The first attempt was quiet, not loud enough to stop Misty from strangling her.

"Papa Legba!"

She shouted again, and the hands around her neck suddenly disappeared. Her lungs struggled to absorb the needed oxygen as the woman coughed violently.

"The Supreme," the deep voice purred. Papa Legba stood in the corner of the room. "What's the matter? Didn't you like the show I set up for you?" feigning innocence, he asked the coughing woman. "I made some modifications, if you've noticed, so both of you would share the experience so to speak." He didn't even bother to try to hide his malicious smirk.

"I need Misty back." Cordelia scowled at the devil and demanded firmly, at which Papa only laughed.

"It's a bit impossible. The most powerful Supreme in history should know that." He replied in his thick Haitian accent.

"You can have me," the Supreme spat out, and to her delight, Papa's smile seemed to falter for a second. "I know my soul belongs to heaven, not with you in hell." Cautious not to provoke him or make any mistake, Cordelia carefully chose each word. "Give Misty back, and you'll have my afterlife. You get to torture me all you want for eternity."

The devil appeared to be pondering, flicking his bloody eyes between the Supreme and the wild blonde, who sat on the bed lifelessly. A soul of a Supreme was hard to obtain; it was almost impossible to trap one of them in hell unless she makes a deal with him in some way.

"Is that her soul you want released?" the devil said in a whisper.

It was hard to read his face and figure out his intention, but now that he seemed to be somewhat willing to accept her offer, there was no going back. Cordelia stood tall in front of him, her hands making knuckles.

"And you can fetch me when I die."

A disgustingly vile smirk grew on his face, sending shivers to the Supreme. "Deal," his thick lips let out the agreement. And in a second, everything around Cordelia went black.

000

Gasping loudly, Cordelia's back arched as she ascended from hell. Although it wasn't her first time being hell, it was never a pleasant experience. As she regulated her breath, the brown eyes examined the bedroom, searching for another body.

When she slowly hopped off of the bed, her attention was caught by the sight of black boots by the bed. Her eyes went wide and breath hitched. The body of the wild blonde lay motionlessly on the ground.

"Misty." Cordelia knelt down, concern woven in her voice.

It appeared that Misty didn't have any physical wounds of any sort. With her golden curls spread on the floor, she remained silent, no sign of waking up. Cordelia's heart beat faster with apprehension. _What's wrong with her? Why isn't she moving?_

As if her worries were audible, Papa Legba showed up in front of them, and spoke delicately.

"She cannot speak, dear, let alone move."

"What did you do to her?"

He let out a breath through his nose. "Oh no, but I didn't. It's not her original body, so it's rejecting whatever is in it." A coarse finger pointed at the woman on the ground. His eyes were full of pleasure as he continued his torture. "You see, dear, I told you I'd release her soul, but we didn't discuss her body, did we?"

"What's wrong with her body?"

The Supreme demanded him for an explanation, failing to hide desperation in her voice. A sinister grin never left the face of the devil as his laughter echoed in the bedroom.

"As you can see, it's lifeless. Like a doll. Like a plant." He shrugged dramatically like an actor so pleased with his performance. "I presume it's not a problem for you. You're a master of plants."

Cordelia shot him a deadly glare at the remark, but the devil simply kept laughing until he vanished.

000000000

It turned out that Misty was in a coma. She kept sleeping, and the doctor had said that all they could do was to just wait. It devastated Cordelia greatly; she had finally found the wild blonde and rescued her from hell, only to find out she was in a condition no magic could solve.

The Supreme begun to spend most of her time with Misty at the hospital. Her duties as a Supreme and a headmistress were left to the council and the other teachers.

On the bright side, Misty' soul had been liberated. She no longer had to endure the torturous slaughter. Cordelia just needed to figure out a way to bring her body to life.

"I read all the books at the academy and still nothing," Cordelia confessed to the other woman quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm still trying. I promise I will find a way."

She caressed Misty's hand, as she always did during their "conversation." Feeling the skin under her fingertips helped Cordelia remember that the wild blonde was in deed there. Her eyes observed the unchanging feature of the sleeping woman. She let out a small sigh, her shoulders dropping. And there was a knock, making her jump slightly in surprise.

Zoe smiled at the Supreme apologetically before entering the room.

"Hi, I brought you some change," the girl held out a bag.

"Thank you, Zoe."

Rising from her seat, Cordelia gratefully took the bag. But as she bent over to put it down, she felt her sight get narrower and her head dizzy. She couldn't recall the last time she had a proper meal, or a rest. The dark circles around her eyes got darker every time she looked in the mirror.

Noticing the fatigue in the woman, Zoe knotted her brows a bit. "Are you sleeping ok? You look tired."

"I'm fine."

Massaging her temples, Cordelia dismissed the concern. Her eyes shifted downwards, spotting a girl behind the brunette witch.

"Hi, Miss. Cordelia." The girl smiled coyly, and stepped closer to the Supreme.

"Hello, Racheal."

The oldest woman gave her a smile, showing a little of her white teeth. The brown eyes looked up to the brunette teenager for an explanation.

"She insisted on coming. I couldn't really say no."

Zoe explained with a nervous look, but the Supreme simply nodded understandingly.

"What's wrong with Misty, Miss. Cordelia?" the youngest witch walked to the bed and asked, looking up with pure curiosity in her eyes.

Cordelia's brain stopped for a hot second at how innocent the girl was. Kids don't have any idea how their honesty can do someone a harm sometimes.

"She's, um, sleeping," she stammered out. "She's sleeping a lot and doesn't want to wake up."

"Maybe because she's waiting for her Prince Charming." Racheal shot her a smile, and it brightened up more when she came up with the most wonderful idea. "Miss. Cordelia, your kiss can wake her up!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's true love's kiss! Misty likes you and you like her, too. You're her Prince Charming!" The girl almost shouted excitedly before faltering for a moment at her mistake. "Oh, but you're a girl, so…you're her Princess Charming!"

Sensing the awkward feeling of the Supreme, Zoe abruptly stepped closer to the enthusiastic girl. "Ok, I think it's time to go home, Racheal."

The brunette girl ushered her out, looking back at Cordelia with a sorry look. The Supreme thanked Zoe for the change once again, and said goodbye to the little one. Forcing herself to wear a kind smile, she waved her hands at them until she couldn't see them.

She almost fell onto the chair by the bed, head ducked in defeat. The suggestion of Racheal ran through her head, and Cordelia pondered over her choice as she stared at Misty's face. It was unrealistic and absurd to think it could work. A kiss breaking a sleeping curse was only in fairytales, not in reality.

 _But what's the harm?_ Her mind said. It's a world where magic exists; it could be possible that this thing has a power, too. Pushing all her insecurities aside, Cordelia rose from the chair and leaned on the mattress.

It was fairly odd to see the wild blonde sleep. Her face looked angelic, and her lips were alluringly rosy. Cordelia stared at the plump lips and bit her lip, blood gathering on her cheeks. It would be a lie to say she had never thought about kissing those lips.

Yet, a slight concern remained in the corner of her heart. She had been kissed by Misty before, in her hell. The feeling of her lips pressed against hers was still vivid. What if she kissed her and it turned out to be the continuation of her hell? Cordelia was certain she wouldn't be able to bare that.

A minute passed by, and the woman continued to hover over the coma patient. Her palms were covered with sweat. Her heart was jumping like a rabbit in a cage. She dampened her dry lips, and finally said _fuck it_.

The kiss was tentative, full of uncertainty, and only lasted for a second or two. Cordelia opened her eyes when she separated their lips. She held her breath unconsciously, her heart pounding loudly. For a second, she allowed herself to hold on to hope. A huge mistake it turned out. Misty's eyes remained closed, her body motionless.

"Stupid." Cordelia murmured, sitting down dejectedly.

If someone knew how dangerous it is to get hopes up, it should've been Cordelia. Her mother had taught her it was useless to expect something from others, because in the end, it always resulted in her getting hurt. Her ex-husband had made her realize how cruel it was to love someone wholeheartedly. All in her life, Cordelia had learnt ways to keep her heart from being destroyed.

"Stupid," she repeated.

Her hands covered her teary eyes as she attempted to suppress her sobs. Despite her effort to stop crying, more and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"You calling me stupid?"

The husky voice of Misty reached her ears, and Cordelia opened her swollen eyes. Sky blue eyes stared at the tear-covered face of the other, and Misty smiled softly.

"Misty!" Cordelia gasped out, and jumped into her arms, still not believing what was happening. Pulling her body away, she examined Misty's face to make sure it wasn't a ghost or anything. "You…you…"

"I'm here." Misty assured her in a whisper.

"You are here."

They shared a smile, and the wild blonde took a moment to look around the room.

In the vast white room, there was no other bed. On both sides of her bed were machines and weird appliances. Misty smiled at the Daffodils displayed by the window, but grimaced at the needle in her arms.

"Where am I?" she asked Cordelia innocently.

"In the hospital."

Misty nodded in understanding, before stirring under the sheets. "And what are those?" She raised her eyebrows, and pointed at the machine behind her with her chin. Green wiggly lines were moving on the black screen, making beeping sounds.

"These are," Cordelia cleared her throat, her smile so big it hurt her cheeks. "These are your heartbeat."

"Heart?" The wild blonde was quick to respond.

The Supreme gave her a nod, and gently grabbed Misty's hand. "Right here," she guided her hand to the chest, pressing a little to make sure Misty could feel the beat through the hospital gown.

The blue eyes shone with delight, and Misty smiled unreservedly at the older woman.

"I have a heart!" She screamed, and wrapped her strong arms around Cordelia.

For the first time, she could feel her heart beating against her ribcage.


	7. Epilogue

The grand door of the academy swung open, inviting a pleasant blow of air in. Cordelia led the wild blonde, one hand in Misty's and the other holding a huge bag.

As soon as the doctor had approved of Misty going home, the Supreme had packed everything and left the hospital in half an hour. Cordelia hardly could hold her excitement in the car on their way back.

The older blonde made the other sit at the kitchen table, while she prepared tea for them.

"I asked Queenie to fetch some cinnamon rolls for you. She should be back soon."

"Can't wait," Misty grinned.

She had a bizarre feeling in her stomach. It felt heavy, and wouldn't stop growling. Little did she know that's what the human body does when it craves for food..

Cordelia gracefully waltzed to the table, with cups in her hands. Taking a seat next to Misty, she absentmindedly grabbed the jar of sugar for the younger blonde.

Grateful for the tea she hadn't had for a long period of time, Misty happily dumped seven cubes in the chamomile tea. She breathed in the floral scent, and brought the cup to her mouth.

But the moment she took a big gulp, her face froze, eyes wide. Cordelia raised her eyebrows in amusement as the wild blonde spit the liquid back to the cup. Misty had her brows knotted together while she wiped her mouth, making Cordelia chuckle.

"You changed the sugar? Why is it so sweet?" The younger blonde stuck her tongue out, causing the older woman to giggle louder.

"No, Misty. That's how the regular human tongue works."

"And inside my mouth feels funny."

She ran her tongue around inside her mouth, feeling the not-so-smooth skin. Cordelia bit her lips, still laughing hard.

"And that, is how human skin reacts to extreme heat."

~FIN~

* * *

 **Phew, that was a wild ride. Kudos to all of you readers and reviewers, you guys rock! The story ends here, but I think I will write their story more for my one-shots. Bye-bye ;)**


End file.
